


Love

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Side by side the boys lay. Snow is falling outside of the room; children can be heard laughing in the distance. But they don't move. Mary and John can deal with Sammy, Dean is here with Castiel. It's the first time in months they haven't had Sam around. And they're gonna use it wisely: spooning and making out. 

Aged 15, it's hard to have two 7 year old brothers; even more so when both always want to be with their brothers. So when it's snowing, Dean and Castiel told Sam and Gabriel to wrap up warm and go outside to make snow men, snow angels and have a snowball fight. That was several hours ago so the boys must be having fun.

"Boys, I made some hot cocoa, would you like me to bring some up?" Mary called up. Dean looked over to Castiel, who was almost falling asleep.  
"Sure" He responds. Mary can be heard walking away and returning to the stairs a few moments later. She can be heard walking up the stairs, as Dean covered their boxer-clad bodies in the duvet. They'd stripped to their boxers to have more skin on skin contact, which they'd lost after so much time with Sam on their asses. Mary smiled as she walked into the room.  
"Dinner is going to be served in 4 hours. Castiel, you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need to. Dean has made me aware of your situation at home, and I am more than willing to let you stay with us" Mary says as she sets the two mugs on Dean's shelf, with a packet of biscuits for the boys to share.  
"Thank you, Mrs Winchester. I assure you I won't be here for too long" Castiel says, sleepily. Dean rolls his eyes.  
"You can stay as long as you want Cas. Your father beats you and is homophobic towards you. You can't go back there" Dean whispers. He wraps his arms tighter around Castiel's waist and kisses his neck tenderly.  
"What about Gabriel?" Castiel asks.  
"He can stay too. Sam has a bunk bed, so Gabriel could have one bunk easily" Mary says.  
"Oh I can't allow you to do that Mrs Winchester. It would cost too much" Castiel says. Mary pulls a chair up and sits close to the boys.  
"Are you aware of the shortage for mechanical engineering lecturers at the moment? There are less than 200 in the whole of the States. Well John is one, which means his pay is incredible. He gets just short of $40,000 per month. That's more than enough for you both to be here" Mary says.  
"And you don't need to worry about being starved anymore" Mary stroked a hand through Castiel's brown hair. Castiel smiled softly and connected his hand with Dean's beneath the cover.  
"Thank you Mrs Winchester" Castiel says.  
"Please, call me Mary" Mary says and stands up.  
"I can see you boys are tired so take a nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours, if you aren't already awake" Mary promises. She kisses the top of their heads before leaving the room, turning the lights off in the process. Dean feels Castiel settle into his chest.  
"Would you be upset if I was living here? We'd see so much more of each other. I know that can ruin relationships" Castiel murmurs.  
"They're not good relationships. A true relationship is wanting to spend as much time with that person as possible" Dean says and smiles.  
"I love you Dean, I honestly do. I know I said I probably wouldn't say that, but I do. And thank you, for everything. For accepting me, for helping me with my father, the bullies, for helping me change my life and stopping self-harming. But the main reason I want to say thank you, is for loving me" Castiel said and turned into Dean's arms. Dean smiles and kisses Castiel gently.  
"I have loved you since I first saw you" Dean admits. It's the first time they've said those words to each other. And Cas? For the first time in his life, he feels at home within himself. 

A while later, Castiel awakens to feel Dean kissing his neck gently.  
"Can we uh...Can we try something?" Castiel asks. Dean is the one to tilt his head in confusion.  
"I uh...I want to show you that I love you without it being verbal...?" Castiel said.  
"You want sex?" Dean said incredulously. Castiel nodded and looked to the wall.  
"I thought you were asexual?" Dean says.  
"I am, but I will still do stuff. And I really want to show you how much I love you. Maybe not sex, per se. But something similar. Like hands..." Castiel says, not looking into Dean's eyes.  
"Hey, look at me" Dean whispers. Castiel looks weakly into his eyes and Dean sees the fear building and the tears welling.  
"We don't have to do this. I promised you that sex was off the table for as long as you wanted it to be. I don't care about us having sex, or blowjobs or hand-jobs. It's you that I want Castiel James Novak. Not sex" Dean promised. Castiel hugged Dean tightly as the tears flowed over. Dean strokes a hand through Castiel's hair and soothes him until the boy's shuddering slowly dies down.  
"I'm sorry" Castiel whispers.  
"You don't need to apologise Cas. Just don't think you have to give me sex in order for me to love you. I already do" Dean promised. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean silenced him with a kiss.  
"And I'm not leaving" Dean promised. Castiel felt an emotion flare up in his heart: Love. 

As the snow continued falling, children can still be heard laughing. The boys still haven't moved. And they don't intend to for a long time.


End file.
